Mobile check deposit has rapidly become a popular method for depositing checks. Mobile check deposit allows a customer to deposit his checks at any place and time, and saves the customer a time-consuming visit to a brick and mortar bank. Mobile check deposit also helps banks process checks in an efficient and timely fashion.
In today's globalized economy, it is becoming increasingly common for individuals to obtain checks drawn on different international banks. Additionally, many financial institutions allow a user to have a first bank account holding funds in a first currency and a second bank account holding funds in a second currency. For example, some banks support both U.S. dollar bank accounts and Canadian dollar bank accounts.
Conventional mobile check deposit systems do not offer their users the option of depositing a check having a value in a first currency into a bank account holding funds having a value in a second currency. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for allowing a customer to use a mobile check deposit system to deposit a check having a value in a first currency into a bank account holding funds having a second currency.